trainstationfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kategori:Electric Locomotives
Electric locomotives give a profit bonus of 100% to passenger wagons ( ), mail wagons ( ), and combined wagons ( ). Special wagons ( ) also receive the bonus when they are the only wagons on a train or when they are used in combination with the other wagons listed. Special wagons do not receive the electric bonus when they are combined with cargo wagons. Cargo wagons ( ) never receive the electric bonus. Electric locomotives pay tax in . Players must purchase the Electrification extension before using electric locomotives. Shop ||tax=10|dispatch=28|buyxp=1950|power=6| level=40}} ||tax=20|dispatch=35|buyxp=3000|power=7| level=44}} ||tax=33|dispatch=31|buyxp=3000|power=7| level=47}} ||tax=23|dispatch=34|buyxp=3200|power=7| level=50}} ||tax=21|dispatch=36|buyxp=3200|power=7| level=52}} ||tax=18|dispatch=38|buyxp=3150|power=7| level=55}} ||tax=23|dispatch=44|buyxp=5000|power=8| level=56}} ||tax=14|dispatch=40|buyxp=2600|power=7| level=57}} ||tax=35|dispatch=38|buyxp=6200|power=8| level=60}} ||tax=33|dispatch=40|buyxp=5800|power=8| level=64}} ||tax=31|dispatch=42|buyxp=6000|power=8| level=67}} ||tax=28|dispatch=44|buyxp=6100|power=8| level=70}} ||tax=28|dispatch=48|buyxp=6500|power=9| level=72}} ||tax=24|dispatch=45|buyxp=6200|power=8| level=73}} ||tax=50|dispatch=44|buyxp=6400|power=9| level=76}} ||tax=45|dispatch=45|buyxp=6200|power=9| level=79| notes=Limit 3, Shinkansen 0}} ||tax=47|dispatch=46|buyxp=6600|power=9|level=82 |notes= }} ||tax=36|dispatch=53|buyxp=8200|power=10| level=84}} ||tax=44|dispatch=48|buyxp=6700|power=9| level=87}} ||tax=60|dispatch=49|buyxp=7350|power=10| level=90}} ||tax=58|dispatch=50|buyxp=7100|power=10| level=91}} ||tax=56|dispatch=52|buyxp=6700|power=10| level=93}} ||tax=42|dispatch=60|buyxp=10500|power=11| level=95}} ||tax=52|dispatch=55|buyxp=6100|power=10| level=96}} ||tax=55|dispatch=62|buyxp=12800|power=12| level=96|notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=48|dispatch=58|buyxp=5600|power=10| level=98}} E5 Series|cost= ||tax=72|dispatch=56|buyxp=14000|power=11|level=102|notes=Limit 2, Shinkansen E5}} |tax=51|dispatch=64|buyxp=29000|power=12|level=103|notes=Limit 2, VIRM}} |tax=70|dispatch=58|buyxp=14300|power=11|level=104| notes=Limit 2, Thalys}} ||tax=95|dispatch=58|buyxp=12000|power=11| level=105}} ||tax=52|dispatch=68|buyxp=17250|power=12| level=105}} ||tax=145|dispatch=88|buyxp=110000|power=16| level=106* | notes=Limit 1}} |tax=93|dispatch=60|buyxp=11200|power=11|level=107|notes=}} ||tax=91|dispatch=61|buyxp=10500|power=11| level=108}} ||tax=108|dispatch=65|buyxp=56,500|power=13|level=108|notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=106|dispatch=69|buyxp=57000|power=13| level=110| notes=}} |tax=87|dispatch=64|buyxp=9700|power=11| level=111}} |tax=80|dispatch=68|buyxp=81000|power=14| level=114 | notes=Limit 1 Koploper, VO Aug. 2012}} ||tax=85|dispatch=65|buyxp=9500|power=11| level=115}} ||tax=86|dispatch=78|buyxp=91700|power=14|level=116| notes=VO Aug. 2012}} |tax=123|dispatch=71|buyxp=26900|power=12|level=118|notes=Limit 1, Djoko Lelono (Set)}} |tax=130|dispatch=88|buyxp=74500|power=16|level= 119| notes=Limit 2, ICE 3, VO Aug 2012}} ||tax=120|dispatch=73|buyxp=22,500|power=12| level=120}} ||tax=122|dispatch=79|buyxp=110000|power=15| level=120* | notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=116|dispatch=76|buyxp=20,550|power=12| level=123}} ||tax=112|dispatch=79|buyxp=18,700|power=12| level=126}} ||tax=135|dispatch=72|buyxp=18,700|power=16|level=126|notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=108|dispatch=65|buyxp=56,500|power=13|level=129|notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=106|dispatch=69|buyxp=57000|power=13| level=130* | notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=132|dispatch=75|buyxp=48000|power=13| level=133}} ||tax=120|dispatch=90|buyxp=93000|power=15| level=135 | notes=Limit 1 Shinkansen GP500 (Set)}} ||tax=128|dispatch=76|buyxp=44500|power=13| level=136}} ||tax=142|dispatch=88|buyxp=175,000|power=17|level=138*| notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=124|dispatch=77|buyxp=41500|power=13| level=139}} ||tax=140|dispatch=90|buyxp=185,900|power=17| level=140* | notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=140|dispatch=79|buyxp=100,000|power=14| level=144}} ||tax=136|dispatch=80|buyxp=89,000|power=14| level=147}} ||tax=149|dispatch=95|buyxp=185000|power=18| level=150* | notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=122|dispatch=79|buyxp=117500|power=15| level=150* | notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=118|dispatch=81|buyxp=116000|power=15| level=153*}} ||tax=130|dispatch=100|buyxp=275,000|power=18| level=154* | notes=Limit 1 HT65000}} ||tax=108|dispatch=89|buyxp=149000|power=15|level=155|notes=limit 2 Airport Shuttle Service}} ||tax=145|dispatch=88|buyxp=110000|power=16| level=156* | notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=114|dispatch=82|buyxp=108,000|power=15| level=157}} |tax=157|dispatch=100|buyxp=281,500|power=19| level=160* | notes=Limit 1}} |tax=138|dispatch=90|buyxp=149000|power=16|level=162*}} ||tax=142|dispatch=88|buyxp=175,000|power=17|level=168*| notes=Limit 1}} |tax=165|dispatch=105|buyxp=385000|power=20|level=170*|notes=Limit 1, Sonic}} |tax=140|dispatch=90|buyxp=185900|power=17|level=170*| notes=Limit 1}} |tax=149|dispatch=95|buyxp=185000|power=18|level=180*|notes=Limit 1}} |tax=173|dispatch=110|buyxp=410,000|power=21|level=180*|notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=130|dispatch=100|buyxp=275,000|power=18| level=184* | notes=Limit 1 HT65000}} |tax=181|dispatch=115|buyxp=479,000|power=22|level=190*|notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=157|dispatch=100|buyxp=281500|power=19|level=190*|notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=165|dispatch=105|buyxp=385000|power=20| level=200* | notes=Limit 1, Sonic}} ||tax=189|dispatch=120|buyxp=545000|power=23| level=200* | notes=Limit 1}} |tax=162|dispatch=106|buyxp=375000|power=20|level=201|notes=Limit 1}} |tax=197|dispatch=125|buyxp=627600|power=24|level=210*|notes=Limit 1}} |tax=173|dispatch=110|buyxp=410000|power=21|level=210*|notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=181|dispatch=115|buyxp=479,000|power=22| level=220* | notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=205|dispatch=130|buyxp=705000|power=25| level=220* | notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=202|dispatch=132|buyxp=680,000|power=25| level=223* | notes=Limit 1}} |tax=189|dispatch=120|buyxp=545000|power=23|level=230* | notes=Limit 1}} |tax=214|dispatch=135|buyxp=790,000|power=26|level=230*| notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=210|dispatch=137|buyxp=770,000|power=26| level=233* | notes=Limit 1}} |tax=223|dispatch=140|buyxp=800000|power=27|level=240*|notes=Limit 1}} |tax=197|dispatch=125|buyxp=627,600|power=24|level=240*| notes=Limit 1}} |tax=205|dispatch=130|buyxp=705000|power=25|level=250*|notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=232|dispatch=145|buyxp=760000|power=28| level=250* | notes=Limit 1}} |tax=225|dispatch=148|buyxp=760,000|power=28|level=253*|notes=Limit 1}} |tax=202|dispatch=132|buyxp=680000|power=25|level=253*|notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=214|dispatch=135|buyxp=790,000|power=26| level=260* | notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=240|dispatch=151|buyxp=885,000|power=29| level=260* | notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=210|dispatch=137|buyxp=770,000|power=26| level=263* | notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=208|dispatch=138|buyxp=735000|power=26| level=266 | notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=223|dispatch=140|buyxp=800000|power=27| level=270* | notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=248|dispatch=156|buyxp=999000|power=30| level=270* | notes=Limit 1}} |tax=232|dispatch=145|buyxp=760000|power=28|level=280*|notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=256|dispatch=162|buyxp=1,095,000|power=31| level=280* | notes=Limit 1}} |tax=225|dispatch=148|buyxp=760000|power=28|level=283*|notes=Limit 1}} |tax=240|dispatch=151|buyxp=885000|power=29|level=290*|notes=Limit 1}} |tax=248|dispatch=156|buyxp=999000|power=30|level=300*|notes=Limit 1}} |tax=272|dispatch=174|buyxp=1,519,000|power=33| level=300* | notes=Limit 1}} |tax=270|dispatch=177|buyxp=1550000|power=33|level=304|notes=Limit 1}} |tax=256|dispatch=162|buyxp=1095000|power=31|level=310*|notes=Limit 1}} |tax=281|dispatch=281|buyxp=1500000|power=32|level=320|notes=Limit 1}} |tax=272|dispatch=174|buyxp=1519000|power=33|level=330*|notes=Limit 1}} |tax=294|dispatch=366|buyxp=1795000|power=34|level=340|notes=Limit 1}} |tax=415|dispatch=275|buyxp=3750000|power=41|level=419*|notes=Limit 2}} ||tax=700|dispatch=550|buyxp=5880000|power=55| level=550|notes=Limit 1}} ||tax=1150|dispatch=650|buyxp=10000000|power=65| level=650|notes=Limit 1}} Limited Offer The following locomotives were available as Limited Offers in the Shop. Most of them were offered as part of a celebration or holiday event. |tax=20|dispatch=50|buyxp=4500|power=8|level=66|notes=Limit 1 Halloween 2012 Gravedigger (Set)}} |tax=179|dispatch=141|buyxp=138000|power=25|level=110|notes=Limit 1 Christmas 2013}} |tax=385|dispatch=289|buyxp=650000|power=40|level=288|notes=Limit 1 Christmas 2013 Merry Christmas (Set)}} |tax=110|dispatch=65|buyxp=58000|power=13|level=113|notes=Limit 1 St. Patrick's Day 2014}} |tax=32|dispatch=35|buyxp=6300|power=8|level=40|notes=Limit 1 3 Jul - 11 Aug 2014}} |tax=32|dispatch=35|buyxp=6300|power=8|level=40|notes=Limit 1 3 Jul - 11 Aug 2014}} Reward The following locomotives are available as rewards for completing contracts or achievements. Special/Vintage Offers These locomotives are available for a limited time as Special Offers in the Shop. Usually, they will reappear as Vintage Offers. As part of some Game Updates, some locomotives are moved into the Shop permanently; when this occurs, the items also will be moved from this table to the Shop table above. |tax=32|dispatch=55|buyxp=9000|power=11|level=40 |notes=Limit 2, U-90 SO Apr 2014}} |tax=36|dispatch=56|buyxp=12000|power=11|level=40| notes=Limit 2, VO July 2012}} |tax=70|dispatch=56|buyxp=17000|power=11|level=77| notes=Limit 1, VO July 2012}} |tax=64|dispatch=70|buyxp=16000|power=13|level=50| notes=Limit 1, VO July 2012 Shinkansen E4 (Set)}} |tax=58|dispatch=68|buyxp=15500|power=13|level=48| notes=Limit 1, VO July 2012}} |tax=150|dispatch=120|buyxp=74000|power=19|level=40| notes=Limit 3, SO Jul 2012 VO May 2013}} |tax=39|dispatch=60|buyxp=13200|power=11|level=40| notes=Limit 2, VO Aug. 2012}} |tax=36|dispatch=62|buyxp=13500|power=11|level=40| notes=Limit 3, VO Aug. 2012}} |tax=48|dispatch=64|buyxp=14500|power=12|level=42| notes=Limit 2, VO Aug. 2012}} |tax=60|dispatch=66|buyxp=17350|power=13|level=45| notes=Limit 1, VO Aug. 2012}} |tax=88|dispatch=80|buyxp=22500|power=14|level=60| notes=Limit 1, VO Aug. 2012}} |tax=88|dispatch=78|buyxp=19000|power=14|level=63| notes=Limit 1, VO July 2012}} |tax=81|dispatch=60|buyxp=16000|power=14|level=50| notes=Limit 1, Shinkansen E6 (Set) VO July 2012}} |tax=138|dispatch=90|buyxp=56000|power=16|level=83| notes=Limit 1, ETR-500 Frecciarossa VO Aug. 2012}} |tax=170|dispatch=121|buyxp=75200|power=20|level=70| notes=Limit 2, Metronom II SO July 2012}} |tax=178|dispatch=127|buyxp=71000|power=21|level=70| notes=Limit 2, Rail Mail Service II SO Aug. 2012}} |tax=170|dispatch=125|buyxp=70000|power=21|level=64| notes=Limit 2, SO Aug 2012 VO Jun 2013}} |tax=233|dispatch=146|buyxp=135000|power=26|level=105| notes=Limit 1, Metronom I SO July 2012}} |tax=230|dispatch=148|buyxp=140000|power=26|level=100| notes=Limit 1, Javelin Olympia SO Aug. 2012}} |tax=242|dispatch=150|buyxp=142500|power=27|level=108| notes=Limit 1, APT-Prototype VO Aug. 2012}} |tax=235|dispatch=148|buyxp=138000|power=27|level=100| notes=Limit1, Rail Mail Service I SO Aug. 2012}} |tax=230|dispatch=150|buyxp=135000|power=27|level=95| notes=Limit 1, SO Aug 2012 Limit 2, VO Jun 2013 Ariake Express}} |tax=118|dispatch=80|buyxp=54500|power=15|level=74| notes=Limit 1, White Widow VO Aug. 2012}} |tax=50|dispatch=65|buyxp=15500|power=12|level=40| notes=Limit 3, VO Aug. 2012}} |tax=186|dispatch=134|buyxp=72000|power=22|level=75| notes=Limit 2, Coast Patrol II SO Sep. 2012}} |tax=252|dispatch=158|buyxp=14000|power=28|level=105| notes=Limit 1, Coast Patrol I SO Sep. 2012}} |tax=122|dispatch=82|buyxp=52000|power=15|level=68| notes=Limit 1, TGV Duplex (Set) VO Sep. 2012}} |tax=66|dispatch=68|buyxp=18100|power=13|level=42| notes=Limit 2, VO Sep. 2012}} |tax=182|dispatch=135|buyxp=74000|power=22|level=75| notes=Limit 2, SO Sep. 2012}} |tax=250|dispatch=160|buyxp=152000|power=27|level=100| notes=Limit 1, Zefiro 380 (Set) SO Sep. 2012}} |tax=65|dispatch=69|buyxp=19000|power=13|level=44| notes=Limit 1,VO Sept 2012 Orca II (Set)}} |tax=136|dispatch=90|buyxp=55200|power=16|level=84| notes=Limit 1, VO Sept 2012 Orca I (Set)}} |tax=178|dispatch=136|buyxp=72000|power=22|level=70| notes=Limit 3, SO Sept 2012}} |tax=262|dispatch=165|buyxp=150000|power=29|level=104| notes=Limit1, SO Sept 2012}} |tax=55|dispatch=66|buyxp=16000|power=12|level=40| notes=Limit 3, SO Sep. 2012}} |tax=52|dispatch=65|buyxp=17000|power=12|level=40| notes=Limit 3, VO Sep. 2012}} |tax=132|dispatch=90|buyxp=55000|power=16|level=82| notes=Limit 1, 680 Pendolino VO Sep. 2012}} |tax=250|dispatch=165|buyxp=155000|power=29|level=100| notes=Limit 1, HEMU-400X MK2 (Set) SO Oct. 12}} |tax=195|dispatch=140|buyxp=79000|power=23|level=77| notes=Limit 2, HEMU-400X MK1 (Set) SO Oct. 12}} |tax=67|dispatch=70|buyxp=19900|power=13|level=46| notes=Limit 2, VO Oct. 2012}} |tax=272|dispatch=170|buyxp=160000|power=30|level=110| notes=Limit 1, Teal Lightning Express VO Oct. 2012}} |tax=168|dispatch=126|buyxp=65000|power=21|level=58|notes=Limit 2 OCC OCP }} |tax=280|dispatch=175|buyxp=157500|power=30|level=106| notes=Limit 1 OCC, OCP Belgian Commuter I VO Oct. 2012}} |tax=202|dispatch=145|buyxp=82000|power=24|level=80| notes=Limit 2 OCC, OCP Belgian Commuter II VO Oct. 2012}} |tax=138|dispatch=96|buyxp=62800|power=17|level=88| notes=Limit 1 OCC, OCP Iceberg Express I VO Oct. 2012}} |tax=86|dispatch=80|buyxp=26500|power=14|level=53| notes=Limit 2 Iceberg Express II VO Oct. 2012}} |tax=260|dispatch=175|buyxp=166000|power=30|level=110| notes=Limit 1 Wraith SO Oct. 2012}} |tax=96|dispatch=88|buyxp=26000|power=14|level=52| notes=Limit 2 VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=138|dispatch=96|buyxp=65000|power=17|level=86|notes=Limit 1 UCW E1000 (Set) VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=85|dispatch=80|buyxp=25750|power=14|level=55| notes=Limit 2 VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=282|dispatch=175|buyxp=170000|power=31|level=120|notes=Limit 1 PKP InterCity I SO Nov. 2012}} |tax=180|dispatch=138|buyxp=60000|power=22|level=68|notes=Limit 2 PKP InterCity II SO Nov. 2012}} |tax=155|dispatch=100|buyxp=74000|power=18|level=95|notes=Limit 1 Malmbanan VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=110|dispatch=88|buyxp=46300|power=15|level=60|notes=Limit 2 Ofoten VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=150|dispatch=98|buyxp=74200|power=18|level=92|notes=Limit 1 VO Nov 2012}} |tax=190|dispatch=140|buyxp=78000|power=23|level=74|notes=Limit 2 SO Nov 2012}} |tax=275|dispatch=180|buyxp=175000|power=31|level=115|notes=Limit 1 AGV Express SO Nov 2012}} |tax=186|dispatch=141|buyxp=74000|power=23|level=71|notes=Limit 2 SO Nov. 2012}} |level=90|power=18|tax=150|dispatch=100|buyxp=75000|notes=Limit 1, VO Nov 2012}} |power=14|tax=94|dispatch=88|buyxp=26000|level=55|notes=Limit 2, VO Nov 2012}} |level=64|power=22|tax=175|dispatch=140|buyxp=62000|notes=Limit 3, SO Dec 2012}} |power=32|tax=275|dispatch=190|buyxp=182500|level=115|notes=Limit 1, SO Dec 2012}} |power=18|tax=145|dispatch=100|buyxp=76400|level=90|notes=Limit 1, Zefiro 250 (Set), VO Dec 2012}} |power=15|tax=115|dispatch=90|buyxp=38100|level=62|notes=Limit 2, VO Dec 2012}} |power=23|tax=190|dispatch=150|buyxp=81000|level=75|notes=Limit 2, SO Dec 2012 SS9-G Cobra}} |power=32|tax=280|dispatch=200|buyxp=185000|level=120|notes=Limit 1, SO Dec 2012 CRH-X Cobra (Set)}} |power=23|tax=187|dispatch=155|buyxp=66000|level=72|notes=Limit 2, SO Dec 2012}} |power=33|tax=315|dispatch=215|buyxp=192000|level=125|notes=Limit 1, SO Dec 2012 TEMU 2000 (Set)}} ||tax=314|dispatch=219|buyxp=185,000|power=33|level=122*|notes=Limit 1, SO Dec 2012 1014 Polaris}} |power=24|tax=194|dispatch=156|buyxp=67500|level=80|notes=Limit 2, SO Jan 2013}} ||tax=300|dispatch=220|buyxp=190,000|power=33|level=120|notes=Limit 1, SO Jan 2013 S700 Doctor Yellow}} |level=95|power=20|tax=174|dispatch=110|buyxp=94000|notes=Limit 1, Vo Dec 2012}} |level=58|power=15|tax=110|dispatch=90|buyxp=39000|notes=Limit 2, VO Dec 2012}} |level=92|power=20|tax=175|dispatch=115|buyxp=95000|notes=Limit 1, BR 390 Pendolino, VO Jan 2013}} |level=90|power=20|tax=170|dispatch=115|buyxp=94500|notes=Limit 1,Henschel-Wegmann II, VO Jan 2013}} |buyxp=101000|level=100|notes=Limit 1, Regina, Vo Jan 2013}} |level=127|power=34|tax=325|dispatch=222|buyxp=194000|notes=Limit 1, X40 BiLevel Express, SO Jan 2013}} |level=125|power=34|tax=320|dispatch=225|buyxp=192500|notes=Limit 1, New Scotsman I, SO Jan 2013}} |level=80|power=24|tax=190|dispatch=160|buyxp=68500|notes=Limit 2, New Scotsman II, SO Jan 2013}} |level=58|power=16|tax=120|dispatch=96|buyxp=45000|notes=Limit 2, VO Jan 2013}} |level=130|power=40|tax=390|dispatch=260|buyxp=255000|notes=Limit 1, SO Jan 2013}} |level=95|power=30|tax=245|dispatch=195|buyxp=86000|notes=Limit 2, SO Jan 2013}} |level=60|power=18|tax=148|dispatch=104|buyxp=49000|notes=Limit 1, VO Feb 2013}} |level=50|power=17|tax=139|dispatch=98|buyxp=57500|notes=Limit 3, VO Feb 2013}} |level=47|power=17|tax=135|dispatch=98|buyxp=55,000|notes=Limit 3, VO Feb 2013}} |level=95|power=26|tax=210|dispatch=169|buyxp=88000|notes=Limit 2, VO Feb 2013}} |level=84|power=25|tax=202|dispatch=163|buyxp=70000|notes=Limit 2, SO Feb 2013}} |level=70|power=35|tax=335|dispatch=228|buyxp=201,000|notes=Limit 2, SO Feb 2013 VO Dec 2013 DB Regionalexpress I}} |level=50|power=25|tax=200|dispatch=165|buyxp=81,500|notes=Limit 3, SO Feb 2013 VO Dec 2013 DB Regionalexpress II}} |level=45|power=17|tax=128|dispatch=102|buyxp=80000|notes=Limit 3, VO Mar 2013}} |level=77|power=23|tax=206|dispatch=103|buyxp=105000|notes=Limit 1, VO Mar 2013}} |level=48|power=18|tax=145|dispatch=145|buyxp=58500|notes=Limit 3, VO Mar 2013}} |level=125|power=36|tax=341|dispatch=242|buyxp=224000|notes=Limit 1, SO Mar 2013 VO Jan 2014}} |level=90|power=27|tax=218|dispatch=176|buyxp=91400|notes=Limit 2, SO Mar 2013 VO Jan 2014}} |level=73|power=18|tax=140|dispatch=112|buyxp=34500|notes=Limit 2, VO Apr 2013}} |level=90|power=28|tax=226|dispatch=182|buyxp=92600|notes=Limit 2, VO Apr 2013}} |level=97|power=29|tax=228|dispatch=189|buyxp=95500|notes=Limit 2, SO May 2013}} |level=120|power=40|tax=387|dispatch=265|buyxp=240,526|notes=Limit 1, SO 25 Jun 2013 Voyage France}} |level=90|power=30|tax=242|dispatch=201|buyxp=14,400|notes=Limit 2, SO 25 Jun 2013}} |level=120|power=45|tax=412|dispatch=285|buyxp=267,000|notes=Limit 1, SO Oct 2013 Allegro Express I}} |level=90|power=42|tax=390|dispatch=285|buyxp=280,000|notes=Limit 1, SO Oct 2013 Allegro Express II}} |level=90|power=45|tax=433|dispatch=309|buyxp=280,000|notes=Limit 1, SO Nov 2013 Thanksgiving Express I}} |level=90|power=45|tax=433|dispatch=309|buyxp=280,000|notes=Limit 1, SO Nov 2013 Thanksgiving Express II}} |level=90|power=46|tax=440|dispatch=315|buyxp=287,500|notes=Limit 1, SO Dec 2013 Silver Frost}} |level=90|power=48|tax=460|dispatch=328|buyxp=325000|notes=Limit 1, SO Dec 24 2013 Dazzling Marvel (Set)}} |level=90|power=47|tax=445|dispatch=315|buyxp=213400|notes=Limit 1, SO Dec 27 2013 Party Express I}} |level=120|power=50|tax=486|dispatch=331|buyxp=295000|notes=Limit 1, SO 7 Jan 2014 Francilien Spacium}} |level=90|power=47|tax=435|dispatch=316|buyxp=132000|notes=Limit 2, SO 14 Jan 2014 ES64U Snowforce}} |level=105|power=47|tax=435|dispatch=318|buyxp=119000|notes=Limit 1, SO 19 Jan 2014 NGT Express I}} |level=90|power=46|tax=405|dispatch=311|buyxp=80000|notes=Limit 2, SO 19 Jan 2014 NGT Express II}} |level=90|power=48|tax=427|dispatch=318|buyxp=88000|notes=Limit 2, SO 4 Feb 2014 Winter Challenger (Set)}} | tax=422| dispatch=319| buyxp=89000| power=48| level=90| notes=Limit 1, SO 11 Feb 2014 Supreme Athlete (Set)}} |tax=425|dispatch=320|buyxp=89500|power=48|level=90|notes=Limit 1, SO Feb 2014 Elite Express}} |tax=425|dispatch=323|buyxp=90000|power=49|level=120|notes=Limit 1, SO Feb 2014 Top Express}} |tax=435|dispatch=654|buyxp=92000|power=50|level=100|notes=Limit 1, SO Mar 2014 Maharaja's Express I}} |tax=427|dispatch=650|buyxp=90500|power=50|level=90|notes=Limit 1, SO Mar 2014 Maharaja's Express II}} |tax=437|dispatch=335|buyxp=93000|power=51|level=90|notes=Limit 2, SO Apr 2014 Civia Express I}} |tax=437|dispatch=335|buyxp=93000|power=51|level=90|notes=Limit 2, SO Apr 2014 Civia Express II}} |tax=437|dispatch=340|buyxp=93700|power=53|level=110|notes=Limit 2, SO May 2014 TGV 140 I}} |tax=350|dispatch=275|buyxp=67000|power=42|level=90|notes=Limit 2, SO May 2014 TGV 140 II}} |tax=0|dispatch=438|buyxp=99000|power=54|level=90|notes=Limit 2, SO Jul 2014 Freedom Express I}} Category:Locomotives Category:Pages needing formatted dates